memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet Security
Starfleet Security was an agency in Starfleet. This agency was one of the oldest with its origins dating back to the United Earth Starfleet. The agency was located at Fleet Operations Center in San Francisco, Earth, Sol Sector. The agency was responsible for safeguarding the Federation from internal and external threats, for conducting criminal investigations, and for guarding Federation facilities. ( , directories) 22nd century was a member of Starfleet Security until 2149, at which point he became a member of the covert operations group known as Section 31. ( ) In 2154, Commander was an officer in Starfleet Security. When Doctor Phlox was abducted in San Francisco as part of a Klingon plot, she was in charge of the investigation. ( ) That same year, the dedication plaque of the listed the names of notable officers assigned to this agency who protected the shipyard where the starship was constructed and tested. ( , Columbia dedication plaque) * L. Ward * S. D'Errico * G. Edelman * L. Dukes * S. Brill * J. Moore * J. Fisher In January of 2155, the directory placards at Starfleet Command's Fleet Operations Center, Sol Sector listed the names of notable officers who had offices at the center. ( , directories) * L. Ward (previously worked on Columbia) * S. D'Errico (previously worked on Columbia) 23rd century In the 2260s of the alternate reality, information on this agency was located in the Federation database. ( ) 24th century In the 2350s, a secret group at Starfleet Security engaged in an illegal operation to develop a Starfleet phasing cloaking device, in direct violation of the Treaty of Algeron. The phasing cloak was tested aboard the in 2358, under the command of Erik Pressman, but ended in disaster when it appeared the Pegasus was destroyed. The entire affair was subsequently covered up by Starfleet Intelligence. Twelve years later, the Chief of Starfleet Security at the time, Admiral Raner, oversaw an operation to retrieve the experimental cloaking device. ( ; ) In 2367, Vice Admiral Thomas Henry, who was attached to Starfleet Security, boarded the to observe a hearing overseen by former Starfleet admiral Norah Satie, concerning an attempt to uncover a supposed conspiracy at the heart of Starfleet. ( ) In 2371, due to skepticism related to Constable Odo's abilities as security chief, Starfleet Security assigned Lieutenant Commander Michael Eddington to Deep Space 9, to oversee security issues pertaining to Starfleet matters. ( ) Starfleet Security often sent Odo criminal activity reports. ( ) Starfleet Security had documented several incidents of Cardassians being surgically altered with the purpose of infilitrating an enemy. It was determined by the crew that Seska was another of these incidents – surgically altered as a Bajoran, she infilitrated the Maquis. ( ) A Starfleet Security investigation determined that Ambassador Krajensky had been kidnapped or killed by the Dominion on his way to Risa. ( ) In an alternate timeline experienced by Kim in 2372, Admiral had a meeting with the female head of this branch at eleven hundred hours. ( ) In 2372, Admiral Leyton made Benjamin Sisko acting head of Starfleet Security, in face of the apparent Changeling infiltration of Starfleet. In this capacity, Sisko discovered that Leyton was using the recent bombing of the Antwerp Conference as an excuse to attempt to seize power by the military, by instilling paranoia about the threat posed by the Dominion. Sisko subsequently uncovered Leyton's conspiracy, forcing him to resign, and returned to Deep Space Nine. ( ) After Sisko was attacked by a member of the Cult of the Pah-wraiths in early 2375, he gave a statement to Starfleet Security. ( ) Security officers *Malcolm Reed was posted as armory officer - prior to the Federation Starfleet Security being established - aboard the . *One of Hikaru Sulu's assignments aboard the from 2265 through 2270 was that of Security officer. **In the mirror universe, was Chief of Security aboard the . , Admiral 's bodyguard in that episode was said to be working for Starfleet Security, in the mirror universe.}} *Pavel Chekov was in charge of security on the in 2293. *Tasha Yar served as security officer aboard the . *Worf served as security officer aboard the after Yar's death. *Odo performed station security on Deep Space 9, although he was not part of Starfleet Security. *Michael Eddington was responsible for Starfleet security on Deep Space 9 and the in 2371 and 2372. *Aboard the , Tuvok was the security officer. See also *Federation Security *Police *Starfleet Intelligence *Starfleet security personnel *Security clearance Background information According to the , the prison guards from were wearing the Starfleet insignia for Starfleet Security on their left breast. File:Human Starfleet prison guard 1.jpg|Prison Guard #1 File:Human Starfleet prison guard 2.jpg|Prison Guard #2 External link * de:Sicherheitsdienst der Sternenflotte ja:宇宙艦隊保安部 pl:Ochrona Category:Law enforcement agencies Security Security